Ondes radio
by Ilovetylerdurden
Summary: L’Ajirah s’est envolé et deux hommes pensent à ce qu’ils vont faire désormais. Ben a dû rester sur l’ile afin d’aider Hurley dans sa mission et tente de reconstruire les Autres à partir de rien. Richard doit trouver sa place dans ce monde. Comment peut-il expliquer qui il est et d’où il vient ?


**Résumé :**

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la fin de la série depuis longtemps, je vais reprendre quelques éléments de la fin de la saison 6. Cette histoire est également traduite en anglais. Toutefois cette histoire est initialement écrite en francais.

"Jack est mort pour sauver l'île et Hurley est maintenant le numéro 1. Il a demandé à Ben de devenir son conseiller dans sa terrible mission. Lapidus, Richard, Miles, Claire, Kate et Sawyer ont redémarré avec succès l'avion Adjirah et volent au-dessus de l'île. "

J'ai décidé de créer ce qui peut être une suite possible pour la saison 6. J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire basée le plus possible sur le respect des épisodes précédents avec une suite tout droit sortie de mon imagination.

 **Chapitre 1: Un avion pour l'espoir**

Le décollage fut terrible et dans un vacarme assourdissant. Toutes les lumières sur le tableau de bord clignotaient. Lapidus avait tout tenté pour faire décoller du sol cet avion en direction du Nord. Plus ou moins en direction des îles Fidji. Tous les survivants se cramponnaient à leur siège. Ils avaient terriblement peur mais tentaient de penser à autre chose. Pas à cause de la possibilité d'être mort dans un accident, mais à cause de la possibilité de survivre à ce crash et de devenir un prisonnier de l'île pour la deuxième fois.

Claire et Kate se tenaient la main depuis le décollage. Leurs mains étaient fortement attachées l'une dans l'autre mais Kate ne pouvait pas regarder les yeux de Claire. Ses yeux se tournaient vers Sawyer. Il a souri comme il le fait dans toutes les situations désespérées.

Miles a décidé de prier. Après tout, sa capacité spéciale à parler avec les morts était réelle. C'est une bénédiction ou une malédiction? Il ferma les yeux et priait pour tous les dieux qu'il connaissait, au cas où quelqu'un quelque part pouvait l'entendre. Il a survécu à tant de choses inexplicables ces dernières semaines, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas devenir un prieur?

Au cours de ces premières minutes de vol, Richard était immobile. Accroché à son siège avec ses deux mains, il pensait à sa vie. Il a vécu une très longue vie depuis sa naissance. Il a survécu au naufrage d'un navire, à un combat avec le monstre de l'île et beaucoup d'autres choses que personne ne pourrait croire.

Mais maintenant tout est différent pour lui car il a ses premiers cheveux gris. Il pourrait mourir , mais cela ne l'effrayait pas. Qu'est-ce que la mort après la vie ? Toutes les portes lui étaient ouvertes mais il avait du mal à voir quelles pourraient être ses perspectives d'avenir et plus de cela, il est seul. Au cours de sa longue vie, il a rencontré beaucoup de gens mais il n'y a qu'un seul homme qui ait à jamais changé sa vie. Le fils dont il aurait pu rêver. Ben fut un étranger, un enfant, un meurtrier et un chef. Mais Ben était la seule famille que Richard n'avait jamais eu depuis Isabella. Une larme perlait le long de sa joue, chaque évocation d'elle le faisait se sentir mal. En ce moment particulier, il eu l'impression de l'avoir perdue à nouveau.

Plus l'avion s'éloigne de l'île, plus Richard a du mal à respirer. Après de nombreux chocs, l'avion s'est stabilisé. L'appareil a pris une vitesse de croisière et le rire rauque de Lapidus a été entendu à la radio.

\- _Bravo l'père noel_ , S'exclama Sawyer suivi des applaudissements des survivants.

C'était un moment rare où tous étaient paisibles. Kate quitta son siège et s'approcha du siège de Sawyer. Juste derrière lui.

 _\- Tu vis toujours chez tes parents, taches de rousseur?_ Il a dit avec un grand sourire, affalé sur son siège.

Kate sourit en montrant toutes ses dents. Pourquoi est-elle toujours belle pensa Sawyer. Pourquoi ? Elle semblait inquiète.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui arrive blondie?_ A-t-il demandé. _Tu penses à Jack?_

Elle regarda le hublot et tout ce qu'elle vit fut une vaste étendue d'eau magnifique. Le soleil déclinait et les couleurs du soleil se reflétaient sur son joli visage. À l'avant de l'avion, Claire dormait allongée sur le sol. Elle avait l'air si paisible. C'était la première fois que Miles la voyait comme ça. Pour lui elle est toujours la "folle" car il ne la connaîssait pas avant l'incident de l'île, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune femme enceinte.

\- _Tu veux essayer Miles_? Demanda Richard

\- _Essayer quoi_ ? Répondit l'étrange petit homme. Miles quitta son siège et vint s'asseoir sur un siège voisin. L'homme mystérieux lui montra alors un paquet de cartes.

\- _Connais-tu beaucoup de jeux?_ Demanda Richard

\- _Comme quoi ? Poker? Blackjack? Solitaire ?_ Demanda Miles avec un visage désinvolte. Cette dernière phrase fit rire Richard. Il distribua toutes les cartes et en laissa deux sur le côté.

\- _Ce jeu s'appelle "L'Africain" mais il a été inventé par les Hispaniques._ Expliqua Richard.

- _Ça promet d'être drôl_ e ... soupirait Miles

- _Il suffit de parier sur les résultats des plis. Si vous trouvez le bon nombre de bons plis, vous gagnez le tour._

Après une longue minute, Miles a juste dit la seule phrase que nous avons tous dit dans cette situation.

\- _Je n'ai rien compris du tout_. Dit Miles en rigolant. _Personne ne peut comprendre ce jeu_!

\- _J'ai appris ce jeu à un enfant, il faut juste se concentrer sur les cartes._

\- _Quel type d'enfant peut apprendre à jouer à ce jeu? Un autiste ?_

Le jeune homme fut perplexe et après deux tours abandonna la partie. Il se lança à la recherche d'un quelconque ravitaillement à bord de l'appareil. Richard remit les cartes dans leur paquet. "Quel type d'enfant" pensait-il. Seul Ben c'était évident.

Que pouvait-il faire maintenant? A quoi Ben pouvait-il bien penser ? Pendant près de quarante ans, ces deux hommes ont fait face à tout et maintenant ils étaient séparés.

Que pourrait faire Ben sans son conseiller?

Que pourrait faire Richard loin de l'île?

Quelque part, à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres d'ici, il y a une


End file.
